Rien de nouveau
by Simple Tirade d'Aujourd'Hui
Summary: One-shotsong fic Une autre journée ordinaire à Poudlard. Les serpentards finissent la journée en tutus roses. Jameees essaie de séduire Lily, elle le repousse. Peter fait la chien de poche. Rien de nouveau, quoi.


Rien de nouveau  
  
Coucou, c'est moi avec un petit one-shot basé sur la chanson 'Rien de nouveau' de Francis Cabrel. Je trouvais qu'elle exprimait très bien la relation de James et Lily que décrit J.K. Rowling dans le tome cinq au chapitre ' Le pire souvenir de Rogue'. J'espère que vous aimerez.  
  
Résumé : One-shot, song-fic Une autre journée ordinaire à Poudlard. James essaie de séduire Lily, elle le repousse. Les serpentards finissent la journée vêtus de tutus roses avec des oreilles de lapins jaunes. Peter Pettigrow fait le chien de poche. Rien de nouveau, quoi.  
  
Les Maraudeurs étaient tous assis dans la Grande Salle, tranquilles pour une fois, mais ça ne saurait durer. James Potter jouait avec le Vif d'or qu'il avait volé. Rémus Lupin lisait un livre, Comment contrôler ses émotions primitives. Sirius Black regardait autour à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. Et Peter Pettigrow se pâmait devant les trois autres. Une journée comme les autres. En fait presque comme les autres, il ne manquait plus qu'une chose et cette journée serait comme les autres. D'ailleurs, la voilà cette « chose », Lily Evans, la victime de James, victime si bien sûre un jour il réussit à sortir avec elle et même s'il réussissait, il ne saurait pas capable de rompre, il est amoureux d'elle.  
  
Elle passe sans adresser une regard, même pas un petit aux quatre garçons. Dès que James le voit, il se met à la regarder fixement et laisse échapper son Vif d'or  
  
« Elle passe  
  
Sans le regarder, elle passe  
  
Lui ça lui glace le dos  
  
Elle est exactement tout ce qu'il lui faut...  
  
Il lui faut »  
  
Lily continu de marcher vers sa destination. James la regarde, la fixe et imagine qu'elle est à lui. Il se lève pour aller lui parler tout en continuant à observer les douces courbes de la belle rouquine. Un garçons de 7ème année de Poussouffle, Amos Digory, s'approche de Lily et lui parle. Elle lui sourit et répond pour ensuite l'embrasser sur la joue.  
  
« Elle laisse  
  
Sans même y penser, elle laisse  
  
Traîner comme un lasso  
  
Quelques parfums où il vient se prendre aussitôt  
  
Aussitôt »  
  
James serre les points. S'il ne se retenait pas, il irait tuer à mains nues cet imbécile sortis d'une maison d'imbécile(le pauvre, il est à court d'insultes. Il arrête de marcher et regarde la scène. D'autres élèves l'ont vus et suivent désormais avec beaucoup d'intérêt la suite de cette histoire. Tous se demandent avidement si Diggory va finir à l'infirmerie car ce n'est un secret pour personne que James Potter est amoureux de Lily Evans quoi qu'il semble bien être le seul à ne pas l'avoir encore remarquer. James sent son cœur qui bat très fort de colère et d'amour à la fois.  
  
« Il bloque  
  
Les yeux comme des hublots  
  
Et le coeur au-delà du tempo »  
  
Il se remet à marcher vers Lily qui est désormais assise en grande discussion avec ses amies. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans demander de permission recevant trois regards de dégoûts de la part des jeunes filles qui étaient en pleine discussion avant l'arrivée inopportune du jeune homme. James regarde Lily dans les yeux, dû moins, il essaie car elle ne regarde pas dans sa direction, elle ne regarde jamais vers lui sauf pour lui crier dessus. Pour James, les moments où il aperçoit les yeux de Lily sont rares ce qui leur donne une grande importance à ses yeux.  
  
« Il fonce  
  
Il part droit sur elle, il fonce  
  
Comme un lanceur de marteau  
  
Après il jongle avec des cercles et des flambeaux  
  
Des flambeaux »  
  
Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour ce donner un peu de contenance, geste qui la fait soupirer. Il ouvre la bouche...  
  
« Il parle  
  
Jusqu'à l'asphyxier  
  
Il parle comme Gable à Garbo  
  
Il prend des poses  
  
Comme les danseurs de tango... de tango »  
  
... 'Salut Lily, tu vas bien? Sûrement parce que tu as l'air resplendissante aujourd'hui, pas que tu ne l'es pas les autres jours, mais aujourd'hui tu es particulièrement belle. Dit-moi, je voudrais pas paraître possessif, mais... qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Diggory, pas que ça me dérange ou que ça m'intéresse, c'est juste pour savoir, comme ça par hasard ?, dit-il en faisant un sourire qui fait, normalement, fondre les filles à la seconde près où elles le voient.  
  
'Il m'a invité à sortir et j'ai accepté.'  
  
« Il bloque  
  
Les yeux comme des hublots  
  
En fait... en il fait en fait trop ! »  
  
« Y'a soixante-cinq millions d'années  
  
Par un soleil comme aujourd'hui  
  
Un de nos grands-parents faisait  
  
Le beau pour sa nouvelle amie »  
  
' Mais...tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui!' ' Pourquoi, Potter?' ' C'est un imbécile, il ne te mérite pas, il ne t'aime pas. Il veut juste coucher avec toi. Tu dois sortir avec un gars qui t'aime, qui te mérite.' ' Comme qui?' ' Euh...moi... Je te mérite, tu me mérite, nous nous méritons' ' Potter. Je n'ai pas besoin de leçon de grammaire.' ' Comme je la disait avant que tu m'interrompre, ma chère Lily, je te mérite, je suis quasiment parfait et toi, TU es parfaite.' ' Je suis contente que tu me trouve parfaite, Potter. Mais, je ne sortirais pas avec toi, même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre et qu'ils faudraient recréer la race humaine.'  
  
Il se tait, la regarde fixement, se lève et part. Normalement, il aurait répondu, mais ce qu'avait dit Lily l'avait blessé. Pourtant, Lily lui avait déjà dit des choses pires que ça.  
  
« Et lui, il reste  
  
Il reste comme collé au carreau  
  
Il dit qu'il l'aime en somme  
  
Et c'est rien de nouveau... rien de nouveau »  
  
« Les yeux comme des hublots  
  
Et le coeur au-delà du tempo »  
  
« Y'a soixante-cinq millions d'années  
  
Par un soleil comme aujourd'hui  
  
Un de nos grands-parents faisait  
  
Le beau pour sa nouvelle amie »  
  
« Il reste  
  
Il reste comme collé au carreau  
  
Il dit qu'il l'aime en somme  
  
Et c'est rien de nouveau... rien de nouveau »  
  
Et, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, des cris de colère s'élèvent de la table des Serpentards. Rogue est, maintenant, habillé d'un superbe tutu rose avec des oreilles de lapins jaunes pour rehausser son nouveau look. Il danse le tango avec une fille imaginaire. Il ne ce passe rien de nouveau...  
  
Alors, est-ce que vous avez aimer? J'espère... SVP, laisser une petite review qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, c'est pas grâve. Dready -XX- 


End file.
